RECORDING
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Setiap hari pasti akan menyenangkan bisa merekam semua yang ada di sekitarmu, terutama merekam gadis yang kau sukai lewat sebuah kamera video. Bukankah begitu? OOCness. NaruSaku as main pair


**Summary: Setiap hari pasti akan menyenangkan bisa merekam semua yang ada di sekitarmu, terutama merekam gadis yang kau sukai lewat sebuah kamera video. Bukankah begitu? OOCness**

**RECORDING**

_**Start recording**_

**Mar, 2**

((Suara tawa renyah yang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis terdengar di layar kamera. Gadis berambut pink dengan wajah manis, walau dahinya yang lebar tak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan di wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya itu menoleh ke arah kamera))

"_Apa yang kau bawa itu kamera video, baka?_"

"_Aww Sakura-chan, jangan pasang wajah kesal begitu, dong. Aku hanya ingin merekam anak-anak di kelas."_

"_Jangan menyorotku dengan kamera saat aku sedang mengobrol begini dong! Menyebalkan!" _((Gadis berambut pink itu mendekati layar kamera dan tampak tengah meraih-raih sesuatu. Layar kamera bergoyang))

((Suara anak laki-laki memekik pelan))_"Sakura-chan, jangan ambil kameranya, dong!" _

((Terdengar suara riuh di sekitar. Layar kamera mulai menghitam dan kemudian mati.))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Mar, 3 **

((Suara pintu kelas berderit karena dibuka. Seorang anak laki-laki rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke kamera))

"_Kenapa kau membawa kamera videomu lagi hari ini?" _

"_Kau penasaran, ya, Shikamaru?"_ ((Suara terkekeh. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru, yang rambutnya diikat ke belakang memasang wajah masam))

"_Si baka satu ini sepertinya ketagihan merekam wajah Sakura. Kudengar ia bilang kemarin kalau ia sengaja membawa kamera video ayahnya untuk merekam anak-anak di kelas untuk kenang-kenangan saat kita kelas 3 nanti, tapi kurasa itu hanya alih-alih kalau ia ingin merekam Sakura."_ ((Anak laki-laki yang berkulit pucat tersenyum tipis. Layar kamera meluncur ke bawah, menatap lantai))

"_Sai! Sudah kubilang ini rahasia antara kau, aku dan teme!"_

((Sai tergelak tawa dan Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan layar kamera beralih ke arah gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Mata Sakura langsung tertata pada kamera))

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau bawa kamera video, sih?"_ ((Sakura berkecak pinggang. Layar kamera tetap mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju mejanya)), _"Uh! Matikan, bentar lagi Kakasih sensei akan datang, nih!" ((Tiba-tiba layar kamera bergerak ke arah sebaliknya))_

"_Jangan mendorongku, Sakura-chan! Nanti kamera videonya jatuh!"_

((Kamera video berhenti tepat di depan seorang gadis manis berambut panjang hitam kebiru-biruan. Gadis itu memerah wajahnya saat layar kamera terangkat tepat di wajahnya))

"_Aduh… Gomen Hinata-chan… aku tak se-"_

((Layar kamera perlahan menyorot turun ke arah Hinata yang jatuh pingsan))

"_Hinata-chan! Jangan pingsan disitu!"_

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Mar, 28**

((Layar kamera menghitam disertai suara rebut yang kemudian mereda.))

"_Sesampainya Sakura disini, kau harus menyalakan lampunya, Chouji. Dan kita semua langsung melompat dan bilang 'Otanjoubi omedetou'!"_

"_Berisik, Dobe. Aku sudah tahu, kami semua malah."_

"_Selo aja ,sih._"

((Siluet cahaya kecil muncul dari balik pintu yang kemudian bertambah besar ketika sesosok gadis bersama 2 gadis lainnya muncul. Kemudian lampu menyala dan layar bertebaran kertas-kertas berwarna-warni disertai suara letusan))

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura_!" ((Tampak seisi kelas yang memenuhi ruangan berdiri sambil membawa kue dan perlengkapan lainnya. Gadis-gadis yang lainnya kemudian memeluk dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat pada gadis berambut pink yang sedang berdiri tercengang, sedangkan anak laki-laki lainnya masih bermain dengan party pops))

"_K-Kalian_…"

"_Naruto yang merencanakannya._" ((Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang bernama Karin mendekati gadis berambut pink sambil membawakan kue)) "_Sekarang saatnya memotong kuenya_" ((Seisi kelas menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Tampak di ujung layar gadis yang berambut pink menatap sesaat ke kamera dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi))

"_Naruto…_"

"_Jangan bilang _arigatou_, Sakura-chan_" ((Gadis berambut pink itu memasang wajah kaget, tetapi seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya))

"_Lagi pula siapa yang mau bilang _arigatou_ padamu! Baka!_" ((Kemudian layar tertuju pada kue yang dipotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum ditaruh di atas piring. Salah satu piring mendekat ke layar kamera)) "_Untukmu. Yang sudah mengingat dan merencanakan semuanya untukku._"

"_U-untukku? _Na-nanni…_?_"

"_Kalau kau tak mau aku akan berikan pada Sasuke!_"

"_Eh aku cuma bercanda Sakura-chan!"_

((Layar kemudian mati))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Apr**_**, **_**6**

((Seorang pria sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran di depan))

"…_kenapa kau merekam di saat-saat begini sih, Dobe?"_

((Layar kamera beralih pada seorang anak laki-laki tampan bertampang dingin dan berambut jabrik seperti pantat ayam. Terdengar suara desitan pelan))

"_Diam, dong! Aku kan hanya ingin merekam sensei di saat-saat ia sedang mengajar. Siapa tahu kalau kita lulus nanti aku masih bisa memperlihatkan anak-anak di kelas seperti apa Kakashi sensei itu."_

"_Sesukamulah. Aku tak ikutan kalau kameramu sampai di-"_

((Layar kamera terangkat setinggi kepala Sasuke—orang yang dipanggil teme. Tampak setipis rambut berwarna kuning blonde di layar kamera disusul suara pekikan kaget. Tampak kepala murid-murid sekitar menoleh ke layar kamera))

"_Kalian rajin sekali, merekam di saat aku sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Apa pelajaran yang kuterangkan sudah semuanya bisa dipahami?"_

"_Hn, aku sudah tentu bisa. Tidak tahu dengan baka di dekatku itu. Pokoknya aku tidak ikutan."_

"_Gomennasai, Sensei! Aku Cuma-"_

"_Pokoknya setelah ini kau ke mejaku kalau ingin kamera videomu kembali."_

((Terdengar suara murid-murid terkekeh disusul suara dengusan kesal))

"_Ngomong-ngomong, cara mematikannya bagaimana, ya? Oh…"_

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Apr, 15**

"_Lihat! Kamera videoku telah kembali! Yahoo!"_

"_Dasar tidak pernah kapok. Seharusnya kau sadar untuk tidak membawa kamera videomu setelah seminggu lalu kamera videomu diambil! Apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan Yamato sensei atau Tsunade-sama, apa jadinya hidupmu nanti_!" ((Seorang gadis berambut blonde yang dikuncir satu memasang raut kesal dari kejauhan. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah menyebutkan bahwa namanya Ino di rekaman video yang pertama saat ia mengobrol bertiga dengan Ino dan Hinata))

"_T-tapi kurasa pasti akan menyenangkan, k-kalau kita sudah lulus nanti bisa menonton video saat kita masih bersekolah disini_," ((Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil menundukkan kepala, wajahnya memerah. Saat kamera terzoom di wajahnya, Hinata yang sadar dirinya direkam langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sakura))

"Hinata_, jangan membela ea rah itu, dong! Hey, pokoknya jangan-hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan?_" ((Layar kamera menzoom di bagian wajah Sakura))

"_Kau tampak cantik kalau seperti ini Sakura-chan, oh-hey, wajahmu memerah seperti Hinata-chan tuh,_" ((Wajah Sakura memerah. Tampak Sakura berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya))

"_A-aku tidak memerah, kok!"_

"_Bohong,"_ ((Terdengar suara kekehan pelan disertai geraman Sakura)) "_Tapi aku benar-benar suka dengan wajahmu yang memerah itu!"_

"_Berisik! H-Hinata-chan, ia hanya bercanda saja kok! Sungguh!_" ((Wajah Sakura tampak disclose-up ke kamera)) _"Baka, kalau kau tidak mematikan videomu sekarang aku yang akan mematikannya untukmu!"_

((Terdengar suara Hinata yang berusaha melerai mereka dan suara riuh anak-anak lainnya))

"_Wah! Nanti jatuh kamera videonya, Sakura-chan!"_

((Layar kamera kembali menghitam))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**May, 23**

"_Yak, hari ini, musim semi baru saja dimulai, kembali lagi bersama saya, reporter misterius—sekarang saya akan meliput bagaimana jalannya festival olahraga Konoha gakuen saat ini_." ((Layar kamera mengawasi sebidang tanah luas yang di dalamnya ada beberapa anak murid dan guru pendamping. Layar kamera berjalan mendekati seorang gadis berambut pink. Gadis itu menoleh ke kamera dan memasang wajah kesal))

"_Lagi-lagi kau mulai dengan kamera video bodohmu itu_!" ((Gadis berambut pink mengguncang-guncang kamera))

"_Tapi sebentar lagi kau mau tampil Sakura-chan, paling tidak aku harus merekammu dengan kamera ini!"_

"_Panggilan untuk lomba lari 200 meter putrid harap segera berkumpul ke lapangan!"_

"_Cepat ke sana Sakura-chan. Ganbatte_!"

((Gadis berambut pink itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, tapi layar kamera menangkap siluet wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum))

**12:32**

((Layar mendekati kumpulan anak perempuan di lapangan yang baru berlomba, mengambil gambar wajah masing-masing peserta. Gadis berambut pink menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk, sementara gadis berambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda membuat pose dan gadis manis berambut biru panjang yang satunya mengalihkan pandangannya ea rah lain dengan malu-malu))

"_Selamat, Sakura-chan! Kau memenangkan lombanya!"_

"_Berisik, baka! Kau sendiri kenapa masih terus merekamku, sih? Sebentar lagi kau juga akan berlomba tahu!"_

"_S-Sakura-chan, j-jangan keras-keras begitu pada Naruto-kun…_"

((Gadis berambut pink itu menarik kamera video dan layar kamera teruju ke bawah))

"_Pokoknya kau juga harus menang, Naruto. Jika tidak aku akan melemparmu dari lantai 2!"_

"_Tenang saja, aku pasti menang. Dukung aku, ya, Sakura-chan_!"

((Layar menghitam setelah mengambil gambar sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari ke lapangan))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Jun, 12**

((Layar mengawasi aktivitas anak-anak kelas 3-D. kemudian layar beralih pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik ke belakang seperti pantat ayam dan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat))

"_Memori kameramu berapa, sih? Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa berhenti merekam?"_

"_Kalau aku memberitahumu pasti nanti kau juga akan ikut membelinya, Teme."_

"_Memangnya aku ini kau, apa?"_

"_Hei. Itu Sakura_."

((Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat bernama Sai mengalihkan pandangan dari kamera. Kamera tertuju pada wajah cantik gadis berambut pink))

"_Turunkan kameranya, Naruto."_

"_Hee? Kenapa?_"

((Gadis berambut pink itu memasang wajah sedih dan sedikit ragu)) "Hinata-chan… ingin berbicara padamu sepulang sekolah nanti." ((Suasana kelas menghening sesaat, sebelum kembali ramai dengan sorak sorai anak-anak laki-laki dan siulan, 'Jadian, jadian, jadian!'))

"_Tantangan berkelahi?_" ((Suasana kelas kembali hening saat layar kamera bergeser ke bawah))

"_Tidak. Aku serius. Hinata ingin berbicara padamu... mengenai sesuatu hal yang penting dan harus disampaikannya._"

((Layar menghitam))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Jun, 13**

((Layar kamera menangkap gambar 3 orang anak cewek sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Salah seorang di antara mereka memasang wajah sedih. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru hitam panjang lainnya beralih ke kamera. Sekilas wajahnya memerah sambil menggigit bibirnya, tetapi kemudian tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian layar kembali menghitam))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Jun, 30**

((Bel sekolah berbunyi dan tampak di layar anak-anak berseragam keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Layar menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sendirian berjalan ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Layar kamera perlahan mendekati gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menoleh dan segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil berlari kencang))

"_Sakura-chan, tunggu_!"

**Paused**

**Continue recording**

"_Matikan kameranya!"_

"_Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan? Aku kan hanya ingin merekammu."_

"_Pokoknya aku mau pergi!_" ((Sebelum gadis itu berlari sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya. Layar kamera tertuju ke bawah))

"_Lepaskan aku, baka! Aku mau pulang!_"

"_Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindar dariku, bahkan saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Hinata-chan! Memangnya kenapa kau ini, Sakura-chan? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"_

"_Tidak ada."_

"_Lalu?"_

((Hening selama beberapa detik, hanya terdengar suara anak-anak sekolah)) _"…aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, dan aku akan menyatakannya besok."_

((Gambar permukaan tanah semakin mendekat dan kemudian layar menghitam))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Jul, 25**

((Layar kamera mengamati seisi kelas yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam, sambil tertawa bersama-sama menikmati kue yang dibagikan. Seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri di sampingnya sambil tertawa saat laki-laki berambut hitam dikerjai oleh beberapa orang temannya. Gadis itu tampak melihat beberapa kali ke kamera, tetapi segera mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menyentuh bahu si anak laki-laki. Dan kemudian layar menghitam))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Feb, 20**

((Layar kamera mengamati masing-masing anak kelas 3-D menyampaikan pendapat mereka mengenai kesan-kesan selama bersekolah. Setelah beberapa anak, tiba-tiba layar beralih tempat dari anak laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam dan kini di layar tampak wajah seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde dengan ikat kepala menatap dengan tatapan bingung))

"_Sekarang giliranmu menyampaikan kesan-kesanmu selama disini."_

"_Eh? Ta-tapi Teme…"_

"_Cepatlah Dobe!_"

((Anak laki-laki berambut blondie itu menggaruk kepalanya))"_Yah… kesan-kesanku selama di sini… Menyenangkan, bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang yang mau menganggapku sebagai orang yang berguna. Aku senang bisa berteman dengan semuanya, terutama Teme dan Sai. Arigatou ni hontou gozaimashu atas bantuan kalian! Dan juga…"_ ((Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah si blondie)) "_Aku senang bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis manis yang mau menyukaiku apa adanya." _

((Suara riuh menggema disertai siulan. Layar kamera sedikit bergetar))

"_Tapi ada satu orang lagi, yang selama ini selalu kuperhatikan yang mampu membuatku semakin bersemangat menjalani hari-hari di sekolah. Melihatnya tersenyum dan merekamnya membuatku semakin menyukainya, apalagi dengan semangatnya dan kebaikan yang sebenarnya tertanam di dalam dirinya. Orang yang berarti bagiku. Entah apakah dia mengetahui perasaanku, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya."_

((Seisi kelas hening sebelum kemudian kembali riuh. Tampak beberapa anak berbisik-bisik))

"_Yah, sekian kesan dariku. Pesanku, aku harap kita seterusnya akan terus berteman!"_

"_Hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berteriak begitu, Dobe?_!" ((Layar kamera kembali beralih dan kemudian semuanya menghitam))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Feb, 28**

**09.00 a.m**

((Saat layar menyala, tampak orang-orang memenuhi ruang aula. Anak-anak kelas 3 duduk di barisan depan, sementara orang tua berdiri di barisan belakang. Layar beralih ke wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Saat ia menyadari dirinya sedang direkam, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya))

"_Tak kusangka Naruto akan segera kuliah. Ia jadi mirip sekali denganmu, Minato."_

"_Tapi dia mewarisi sifatmu. Hei, itu Naruto!"_ ((Layar mengarah pada barisan anak kelas 3 yang berdiri di atas mimbar. Seorang anak berambut blondie berdiri di samping seorang gadis berambut pink. Keduanya tampak canggung, yang blondie berusaha mendekati yang berambut pink, sementara si pink berusaha menjauhi si blondie)) _"Sudah lama aku tak melihat Sakura-chan. Kenapa tampaknya Naruto dan Sakura seperti sedang bertengkar sih?"_

"_Biasa, namanya juga pasangan."_

((Kemudian gadis berambut pink naik ke atas mimbar dan mulai membacakan pidato. Tampak sesekali ia berusaha menghapus air matanya. Saat ia selesai berpidato, si blondie menariknya ke dalam barisan. Tampak si gadis berusaha berontak, tapi saat si anak laki-laki berkata sesuatu, si gadis terdiam. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian layar kamera kembali mati.))

_**Stop recording**_

_**Start recording**_

**Feb, 28**

**05.00 p.m**

"_Jadi kau hanya ingin aku menyampaikan kesan dan pesan, kan_?"

((Layar menangkap close up wajah gadis cantik bermata emerald dan berambut pink))

"_Ya, katakan saja. Ini hanya sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk perpisahan kok."_

"_Uhm… Kesanku… aku sangat senang bersekolah di sini, guru-gurunya baik, teman-temanku ramah walau ada beberapa yang menyebalkan. Pesan, semoga sukses selalu untuk semuanya."_

"_Hanya segitu? Tambah lagi kesan-kesannya!"_

"_Tapi aku memang hanya punya kesan seperti itu!"_

"_Lalu kau tidak mau menyebutkan nama Teme? Kalian berpacaran, kan_?"

((Si gadis tampak kaget. Ia mengerutkan dahinya)) "…_memangnya kenapa? Sebenarnya kami tidak pacaran. Aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya._" ((Layar kamera terarah ke bawah)) _"…aku cuma ingin kau dan Hinata bisa bersama. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolak Hinata-chan?"_

"_Aku punya seseorang yang kusukai dan itu-"_

"_Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku sama saja dengan mengkhianati persahabatan kami!"_

"…_Cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan, kan? Kalau_ _pun memang sahabat, bukan berarti harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri! Itu sama saja kau menyakiti perasaan sahabatmu dan orang yang menyukaimu!_"

"_Aku memang egois, tahu! Tapi paling tidak aku bisa berkorban demi sahabatku."_

"_Hinata-chan sudah tahu perasaanmu dan juga perasaanku, Sakura-chan. Ia bilang ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu."_

"_Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku?"_

"_Karena… Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu memperhatikan senyumanmu, tawamu, warna rambutmu, dan juga sifatmu. Kau memang cewek kasar seperti ibuku, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya orang yang lemah lembut. Bahkan kau sampai merelakan perasaanmu demi sahabatmu. Makanya, aku selalu merekammu dengan kamera ini, agar aku bisa merekam wajahmu. Dan jangan, jangan pasang wajah yang hendak menangis begitu, Sakura-chan."_

"…_aku… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa…"_

"_Suki da yo_."

((Suasana hening, diikuti dengan suara isakan))

"_Gomen… gomennasai, Naruto… aku…_"

**Low battery**

((Layar meredup sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian mati))

_**Stop recording**_

**Tokyo, 2 September, 10 a.m**

"Ayo, makan. Buka mulutnya," Hinata berusaha menyendokkan sesendok bubur ke mulut anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 10 bulan. Anaknya yang masih balita berambut biru dan bermata lavender sepertinya, menutup mulutnya dan mulai menangis.

"Jangan nakal, ikuti apa kata mama. Nanti papa marah, lho," tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di samping Hinata. Ia mengelus-elus kepala balita tersebut sambil memasang wajah lucu, "Nanti kalau nggak makan papa nggak mau belikan 'brum brum' lagi."

"Ah, ah…" si anak mulai merengek tidak mau makan, tetapi kemudian Hinata berhasil menyendokkan sendok terakhir bubur pada anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Untung saja kau mau membantunya makan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan gaunnya yang sedikit kotor terkena makanan anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Hinata sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang tidak pemalu lagi dan kini ia tampak anggun dalam gaunnya. Entah kenapa ia teringat akan masa lalunya, di mana ia bertemu dengan Hinata pertama kali. Dan juga perjuangannya mendapatkan cinta Sakura hingga akhirnya 5 tahun telah berlalu seperti ini. Sambil mengusap kepala anak mungil di sampingnya dan mengusap bahu Hinata, Naruto berkata, "Aku senang bisa berguna."

"Jangan dekati istri dan anakku, Dobe."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di balik pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "Dan apa yang kau lakukan seorang pengantin pria di sini bersama seorang wanita yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak dariku?"

"Ups, ada yang cemburu." Naruto dan Hinata tertawa berbarengan. Naruto masih tak bisa percaya bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata akan menikah, padahal keduanya semasa SMA hampir tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintai Hinata sejak mereka masih SMA dulu, dan kini takdir mempersatukan keduanya.

"Sasuke, Naruto hanya membantuku menyuapi Itachi, kok. Jangan marah begitu," kata Hinata menenangkan suaminya, "Lagi pula kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Aku membantu Shikamaru dan Sai memasukkan barang-barang ke mobil," Sasuke berlutut di depan anaknya, "Itachi? Sudah makan? Enak?" Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala Itachi. Itachi tertawa sambil berusaha meraih-raih tangan Sasuke dan mengeluarkan suara imut khas anak kecil, 'papah, papah'.

"Menurutmu aku aneh tidak dengan tuxedo ini?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil memegangi kerah shirtnya.

"Tidak, cocok untukmu. Pasti calon istrimu akan menyukaimu," jawab Sasuke datar, tapi senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Ugh, aku deg degan sekali. Sepertinya aku akan muntah."

"Dulu Sasuke juga begitu saat kami akan menikah. Ya, kan, Sasuke?" Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya. "Cepatlah ke altar sana dan persiapkan dirimu. Hari ini hari pernikahanmu, jangan sampai terlambat."

Naruto menepuk tangan Sasuke yang terangkat dan keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, "Terima kasih, Teme."

Kemudian ia berlari keluar dari ruang ganti menuju ke altar. Sesampainya di altar ia melihat teman-temannya semasa SMA dulu duduk di barisan kursi panjang. Ino dan Shikamaru melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Kakashi sensei hanya memberinya hormat, sementara Sai dan yang lainnya melemparkan senyuman mereka kepadanya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berdiri menungguinya di kursi depan. Ibunya, Kushina, menangis sambil menciumi pipinya, sementara ayahnya sambil tertawa menepuk bahu anaknya. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berdiri di depan altar, menunggui pengantin wanitanya.

Tiba-tiba alunan musik mengalun dan di koridor gereja muncul sesosok wanita bergaun putih panjang bercadar diiringi anak-anak kecil dan bersandar pada seorang pria baya berambut putih, Jiraiya ojii-san. Setelah mengantar wanita tersebut ke altar, Jiraiya ojii-san kembali ke istrinya, Tsunade obaa-chan (panggilan Naruto untuk Tsunade-sama). Alunan piano berhenti dan Naruto menawarkan lengannya pada mempelai wanitanya, yang diterima oleh mempelai wanita. Setelah mereka mengucap sumpah setia pernikahan dan memakaikan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, sang pendeta berdeham.

"Sekarang buka cadar pengantin wanita dan kalian boleh berciuman."

Naruto melepaskan cadar yang menutupi wajah mempelai wanitanya. Kini sepasang mata emerald yang menghiasi wajah cantik di hadapannya balik menatap mata sapphire Naruto. Naruto menyisir poni mempelai wanita yang berwarna pink.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di sini, Sakura-chan."

"Berisik, baka. Sekarang cium aku," gerutu Sakura dengan wajah cemberut, tetapi Naruto tak bisa mengingkari wajah mempelainya yang cantik walau sedang cemberut.

Naruto memegangi pinggul Sakura dan keduanya berciuman, disertai dengan sorak sorai. Sementara, kamera video yang dipegangi Sasuke tak lepas dari keduanya.

_**Start recording**_

_**Repaused**_

"_Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku?"_

"_Karena… Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu memperhatikan senyumanmu, tawamu, warna rambutmu, dan juga sifatmu. Kau memang cewek kasar seperti ibuku, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya orang yang lemah lembut. Bahkan kau sampai merelakan perasaanmu demi sahabatmu. Makanya, aku selalu merekammu dengan kamera ini, agar aku bisa merekam wajahmu. Dan jangan, jangan pasang wajah yang hendak menangis begitu, Sakura-chan."_

"…_aku… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa…"_

"_Suki da yo_."

"_Gomen… gomennasai, Naruto… aku…_"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sudah tahu akan begini, Sakura akan menangis untuknya dan kemudian menolak pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku juga… Aishiteru yo…"

Eh?

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Barusan Sakura bilang apa? "Sakura-chan?"

"Maaf selama ini aku membohongi perasaanku, Naruto. Tapi… Tapi aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu…"

"…artinya?"

"Jika Hinata merelakan hubungan kita, mungkin kita bisa mulai?" wajah Sakura memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, kaget, tidak percaya, bahagia, semuanya menjadi satu. Ia memeluk Sakura, mendekapnya kuat-kuat di pelukannya. Perasaan senangnya tak akan bisa digambarkan lewat kata-kata, "Akhirnya! Akhirnya!" wajah Sakura kian memerah di pelukannya. Ia tampak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto, tapi kemudian ia tampak menikmati pelukan Naruto.

"Bi-bisakah kau… berhenti menjadi seorang baka?" gerutu Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, "Tidak akan pernah bisa demi seorang Sakura."

Dan keduanya berciuman.

_**Stop recording**_

_**Fin**_

**AN: maaf ceritanya kalau membingungkan, karena saya niatnya memang bikin ceritanya kayak benar-benar diceritakan lewat sebuah kamera. Tapi jadi fail ya… hahaha *troll face* dan kamera yang dipake Naruto itu Canon, jadinya memori kameranya gede dan tahan lama *?* **

**Maaf juga kalau ada banyak mistypo, maklum keyboard saya rusak. Kritik dan saran diterima, Karena yang namanya review itu nyawa seorang author. Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^_^/**

***this fanfic is dedicated to Masahiro Night onee-chan. (Maaf saya menghilang mulu, gambarnya sampai sekarang ga bisa diupload) ;A;***


End file.
